No endings just beginnings
by futuremrshudson
Summary: Sue is leaving but Jack goes to the airport to stop her, will she leave or will she come back to him and their first real date, if she does stay what will happen to Jack when he tells the gang a little fib about who their new team member is - now complete
1. Chapter 1

**New story hope you like it **

**Don't own any of them, they all belong to PAX xx **

**The idea for the story sort of came from the last episode of TV show FRIENDS, which made me think what if Sue did leave would that cause Jack to act**

**I don't own FRIENDS either - though none of them are mentioned the running to the airport to stop her is just similar to what happens here but with a J/S twist **

Jack Hudson sat at his desk reading a report and trying to concentrate, but he couldn't. Lifting his head towards her desk he sighed she wasn't there and she wasn't ever going to be there again. His best friend, the woman he loved had gone, she had taken a new job in New York and even though he was happy she had been given the opportunity inside his heart was breaking.

Why he couldn't have just told her not to go and that he loved her was beyond him, it wasn't like he didn't have the opportunities; there were plenty of times he could have done it... during their undercover marriage, after the kiss a Callahan and Merced, waking up next to her in the hospital when Billy was sick, after the mafia case with Tony, the day he saved her from Simon being a few examples, not to mention during the countless number of times they had dinner together.

But he didn't and now she was gone, well technically she was gone, in reality she was sat waiting for her plane at the airport, he could go and talk to her now, but as she wished, no-one except Lucy knew which airport she was flying from just the time 3:30pm, she claimed it was because she had said her goodbyes and couldn't do it again.

Jack sighed again, he knew what he had to do, he had to tell her before it drove him crazy. Turning to his computer he looked up flights to New York from DC and sighed again, there weren't any flights leaving from DC to New York at 3:30pm.

"ARGH! This makes no sense" he yelled in frustration causing Lucy, who was the only other person in the office, to look up asking

"You OK, Jack"

"Yeah, sorry just this report. By the way where is everyone?"

"Myles and Bobby are still interviewing that drug suspect, Tara is arguing with Randy about her expense forms and D is in a meeting with Ted"

"Oh" he replied before turning his attention back to the screen in front of him

"Think Hudson were the heck has she gone" he whispered "If you were Sue where would you go before starting a new job"

Still frustrated and not able to figure it out, even though he had seen the 3:30pm flight to Ohio, Sue's hometown it still didn't click, he stood and made his way to Lucy desk to ask her, but as soon as his thigh accidently brushed Sue's he sat back at his own. He repeated this action a further five times before Lucy finally spoke up knowing what it was it trying to do

"Jack"

"Yes"

"Reagan National, Gate 3, flight 349 to Ohio, she's going home for a few days before she starts her new job"

"What? How did you know?" he asked surprised

"You have been staring at her desk all morning, every time you get up you stroke her desk with your hand before sitting back down, Jack go and get her; stop her from leaving; just tell her how you feel before you drive yourself and everyone else crazy"

Jack didn't answer he just grabbed his keys and jacket and headed for his door almost knocking Myles and Bobby off their feet as he rounded a corner

"Luce where's he off?" Bobby asked as he saw Lucy coming towards them

"Reagan National" she answered with a smile

"It is about time" they repeated together

Jack made his way to the parking garage at a lightning speed, he only had forty minutes before her flight left and with afternoon DC traffic he knew this was going to be tight. Pulling into the airport he had ten minutes to spare. He didn't care if he had a ticket when he got back; he just parked the car in the first space he saw and sprinted through the airport towards gate 3.

After buying a plane ticket so he could get access to the boarding gate, he ran towards the elevator as he came to the top he saw her standing in the queue getting ready to board, knowing that calling her name would be pointless he called out the next best thing

"LEVI GET SUE!"

He couldn't help but smile as the dog jumped up on his mistress, causing her to stop and look in his direction, as he made his way towards her

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Sue I need to tell you something and I couldn't let you leave without telling you"

"Jack, this may shock you but there are these inventions called phones, you could have called"

"No, I couldn't call; I needed to tell you face to face, I need to look you in the eyes as I tell you"

"Jack, please you're scaring me, what's happened? Is everyone ok?"

"Nothing's happened Sue, everyone's fine. I just need to tell you something"

"Jack please I need to go what's wrong?"

Jack took a deep breath to steady himself before taking her hands in his "I love you Sue, please don't go, please I can't spend another day without in my life. I love you so much it's driving me crazy"

Sue didn't know what to do, say, think, nothing she had so many things whirling around her head right now it was hard to concentrate, a tap on her shoulder from the desk clerk brought her back to reality

"Sue please say something" Jack pleaded with tears in his eyes

"I have to go Jack" she replied removing her hands from his before disappearing towards her plane

Jack didn't know what to do, he wanted to move but his heart was breaking; he sank into a chair tears freely flowing from his eyes. His cell phone brought him back to reality

"Hi"

(Jack, are you ok?)

"No Lucy I'm not"

(What happened Jack? Did you talk to her?)

"Yes Lucy I told her I loved her"

(What did she say?)

"Nothing Lucy she still left, she's gone Luce, I've lost her" he replied sobbing uncontrollably into the phone, as he could hear Lucy's cries on the other end

Jack needed to get out of this place, he needed air, he needed space, he needed to run but more than anything he needed her. He kept his gaze focused on the door pleading for her to walk back through it but when he caught a glimpse of her plane taking off he knew she was gone. With his shoulders slumped forward he made his way back to his car, to make the long drive home, a drive that was harder than normal due to his tears.

**Please review xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter xx lets go catch up with Sue while poor Jack is left heartbroken :-(**

Sue made her way to the plane his words swirling around her head, the closer she got the slower she walked. She stopped at the door, the airhostess looking at her

"Excuse miss, you need to board" she said

Sue shook her head, "I can't, I can't go, I need to leave, please I need to go back, I need my bags taken off I'm not flying"

"Miss, I'll have to talk to the pilot before I can do that" she left leaving Sue to her thoughts again

'why couldn't I have just told him I loved him to, I've waited three years to read those words from him, she needed to tell him, she needed to get away from the airport and get to him' The tap of the pilot bought her back from her musing

"Miss, it is not normally airport policy to let a passenger off this close to take off but we have just had word of a problem in Ohio airport and we need to delay take-off so in this circumstance only I am willing to let you off the plane"

"Thank you" she replied hugging him "Please can I get my bags, I need to get to him"

Finding Sue's bags was not as easy as she had hoped; it took nearly twenty minutes to find three of them, the one with her suits and phone in was still missing, the stupid airport rule meant her phone had to be switched off and stored with the luggage, but the plane had to leave, so she gave them her details at home and they promised to contact her before insisting she left the plane, she had just about made it back towards the airport when her flight took off behind her, pulling her trolley luggage behind her she ran towards the waiting area hoping he was still there.

As she entered the room it was deserted apart from a group of students in the corner. Moving through the airport Levi in tow she kept her eye out for him checking all cafe's before getting into a cab and making her way back to the office, hoping and praying that's where he was.

Entering the building she could feel her heart starting to beat faster all she wanted was to run into Jack's arms and never let him go, but there was one stop she had to make first. Knocking on his door he answered in surprise to see her with all her luggage in tow

"Sue"

"Sorry to disturb you Ted, can I speak to you?"

"Of course come in, sit down"

"Ted, I've made a few decisions this morning and I need your help solving problems that have arisen due to these decisions"

Ted looked at her, he knew what she wanted the second he saw her at his door, what she didn't know was he had already started to put the plans in motion as soon as he heard Jack had gone after her

"Sue, I'll help in any way I can you know that. Why don't you tell me what they are and we'll sort it out"

"Firstly I've decided not to take the job in New York, even though I understand it would be a great opportunity for me I realised that by taking it I would lose someone close to me, someone I don't want to lose, someone who brings me to the second problem"

Ted looked at her and smiled "Jack"

Sue couldn't help but let out a laugh as he seemed to read her thoughts

"Yes, Ted I realised after he left me in the airport that I was in love with him and couldn't bear leaving, so I changed my mind about the New York position and now"

"You need your old job back" Ted answered

"Yes, but I also want to be with Jack, I'm aware of the no dating rule, we can't be together and work in the same unit, so I need your help with a transfer to another unit in DC"

Ted looked at her, he knew asking for a transfer was one of the hardest decisions she had made, but for once she was listening to her heart and not her head

"Sue, when I found out agent Hudson had gone to the airport, I had a long conversation with the head office. I explained that I didn't want to lose one maybe both of my best agents and was it possible to find a way around this. They told me they would have a look at both your records and get back to me"

"Have they" Sue asked a little smile gracing her lips, which caused Ted to laugh

"Yes Miss Thomas they have, due to both yours and Jack's professionalism and excellent working record they have agreed to allow the two of you to be together and work in the same unit on one condition which directly affects you"

"What, sir I'll do anything"

"You have to work solely as an analyst, you will be out in the field but only in the surveillance van, you will not be allowed out on undercover missions either with or without a partner, your snitches will remain but you will not be allowed to meet them alone, , you cannot conduct interviews and any meetings must be accompanied with a full agent"

Sue thought for a split second, she didn't care, sure it would mean no more undercover marriages or late night kisses in a lawyers office with Jack, but why would she need undercover when she had the real thing.

"I'll do it sir"

"Good then I expect to see you at your desk in the morning, smiling and gossiping to the girls about how fantastic your night was with Jack. Now I suggest you leave your luggage there and go see that man of yours"

Sue laughed and stood to hug Ted, "Thank you sir" she said before turning to leave as she was about to leave the office Levi pawed her leg and looked at Ted

"One more thing Thomas"

"Yes"

"It's good to have you back"

Sue smiled and headed towards the bullpen joyous at the fact that now she really could run into Jack's arms at never let go. As she stood there a wave of sadness hit her, he wasn't there it was just Lucy sat at her desk tears in her eyes, with tears in her own eyes she spoke

"Luce" she called with barely a whisper, clearing her throat she tried again

"Lucy" this time she heard her and looked up

"SUE!" she screamed running towards her pulling her into a hug

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she released her

"I couldn't leave him Luce, I love him too much, where is he? I need to talk to him"

"I don't know Sue; he hasn't come back to the office and he's not at home, Bobby and Myles are there now, when he called me to say you'd gone I sent them there to check on him, he has been there his suit on the bed but there is no sign of him"

Sue sighed and moved towards his desk collapsing in his chair, not because she needed to sit down, it was more because she needed to feel close to him. Sitting in his chair she cursed herself

"Why couldn't I have just told him Luce? What was I thinking leaving him there when all I wanted to do was jump in his arms and never left him go" At that point if she could have manoeuvred her body in a way to hug his chair she would have

Lucy crossed over to her and hugged her again as she saw her tears

"It's ok Sue, we'll find him"

"I can't lose him Luce, I love him too much"

"Sue why didn't you tell him that in the airport"

"I was confused Luce, I had all these words going around in my head, there was so much I needed and wanted to say to him but couldn't get them out. I needed time to process my thoughts so I left. I realised as I stood at the door how stupid I was being and told them to let me off the plane, plus being in New York meant I could date him there was no policy in the way"

"Sue as much as I hate to say this right now, nothing's changed the policy is still there"

"All sorted Luce, I've just come from Ted's office and we have been allowed to date provided I remain and analyst and not train as an agent"

"Then why are you still sat there doing nothing Sue call him"

"I can't Luce; my blackberry is on its way to Ohio they couldn't find my one case and the plane needed to leave"

Lucy sighed, Sue's desk phone had been disconnected; she had a way of contacting him, but had no way of knowing what he said to her. It was times like this that she wished she had a phone like Sue's

"Sue, we need to get you home, our phone, you can call him using the home phone"

"You're right Lucy; give me your keys I'm driving"

Sue smiled and stood but not before running her hands over Jack's chair whispering "Please don't give up on us Jack"

Turning to see a teary eyed Lucy she forced another smile. Sue and Lucy sprinted towards her car and were walking through their apartment in a record speed and time of ten minutes

Picking up the phone she dialled his number, frustrated when she read 'caller disconnected' on the screen as he refused to answer, but she wasn't giving up on him, she was going to keep trying until he either answered her or she figured out where he was even if it took her all night. After the fifth try it hit her, she knew exactly where he was

"Lucy, he's not answering, but I know where he is I'm going to him, watch Levi"

Sue was out of the door before Lucy had a chance to breathe, running through the streets towards the fountain where she sat the night of Bobby's party, located in the park he used when he needed to run out his frustrations.

Standing at the entrance she spotted him immediately, making her way towards him she stopped by a tree and just watched him running, after another two circuits he ran past her once again and she decided that as he had obviously failed once again to spot her it was time to act and moved onto the path

"Hudson, why are you ignoring my calls?" she called out, causing him to stop dead in his tracks

**Please review :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's go mend Jack's broken heart shall we xx **

As Jack drove he knew he had three options, go home, get drunk or go back to work. He had contemplated the idea of going back to the office and drowning himself in paperwork, but the thought of having Tara and Lucy fussing over him all afternoon pretty much killed that idea.

There was also the second option of going out and getting completely wasted he toyed back and forth with that idea 'but what if she calls Jack, do you really want to talk to her in a drunken state?' his mind pointed out. That pretty much killed that idea as well he was convinced she was going to call him or at least he hoped she would

He decided on the third option, he was going home, he needed time alone. Entering his apartment Jack, threw his coat and tie on the chair, before flopping on his bed tear stains on his face. At this moment he was feeling so many emotions anger at himself, sadness at her leaving, heartbroken but more importantly love, intense love for Sue, his Sue.

He lay there thinking about her and his missed chances needing to release the anger he began thumping his pillow in frustration wanting this whole week to be dream, but as he missed the pillow and hit his hand on the bedside table the throbbing pain was enough to convince him he wasn't dreaming.

Walking into his kitchen he kicked off his shoes, not really caring where they landed, and grabbed a bag of ice from the freezer in an attempt to soothe the pain in his hand. His stomach growled almost as sad and angry as he was as it demanded food.

He made himself a ham sandwich and walked back into his living room, which was a mistake for there staring at him, was the woman he loved in the picture from one of their many nights playing pool.

The hammering in his chest was becoming intense, he needed to get out of this apartment and he felt as if the walls were closing in on him, he needed air. Going back into the bedroom his pulled on his running clothes and shoes, bandaged his hand and headed off for run, a good run was just what he needed right now.

Running through the streets of DC his breathing started to slow to a more regular pace. He was alone with his thoughts, there was just him and the pounding of his heart in his chest and his feet thumped the floor with every stride.

Standing at the gates of the park, he smiled, he loved it here, the paths were long, the fountain would somehow send mists of water towards you as you run but more importantly it was Sue's favourite place and that was just what he needed right now, to be closer to her in order to think. His phone ringing in his pocket delayed his start but as he saw the words 'Sue, Lucy home' he knew it could only be Lucy and cancelled it, before starting his run.

His run started gentle but as he thought of the countless number of stupid things he had or hadn't done over the last three years the strides got harder and faster. He was mentally cursing himself with each pound of his foot on the ground

'why couldn't I have told her when I had the countless chances, why did I leave it until five minutes before she had to board the plane, why did I leave it so long to ask Lucy which airport, why didn't I insist on taking her to the airport, why! Why! Why!'

The ringing again of his phone interrupted his thoughts for a second time; he rapidly hit the cancel button again when he saw the ID and continued his run

'Think Jack', he thought to himself, 'there has to be a way for all this to be put right, you just need to think logically.'

As he rounded the corner he was at the place where he met her after Tony put her life in danger and it hit him, he knew what he had to do and a plan began formulating in his head

'I need to go to New York; I need to be with her, talk to her some more before I do indeed drive myself crazy. I have a few days holiday saved up, I'll go see Ted in the morning, tell him I need to talk to her some more'

"ARGH! This phone" he yelled as he heard the ringing again for the third time, "Doesn't she get it I just need time"

Turning another corner his thoughts continued 'what if she then tells me she's willing to give us a try, I couldn't handle not being able to see her every-day, so when I talk to Ted I'll tell him that we may need to start transfer requests when I get back, but that brings back the whole no dating within the same unit problem, so I'll quit the FBI, I'm a qualified lawyer, heck James is always trying to convince me to come back to law, as long as I'm with Sue I could live my life doing any job'

Slowing his strides to a gentler jog Jack began to relax, he knew what he needed to do, talk to her, talk to Ted, talk to James and hopefully change his life for the better. The ringing from his phone stopped all thoughts for a fourth time and again he hit cancel; he still wasn't in the mood for pity

'But what if she doesn't feel the same way' suddenly these words were going around his head and scared him, scared him so much the speed intensified again. He hated these words and wanted them gone from his head. He was determined to run them out. The strides got fasters, the pounding of his feet got harder, the hammering of his chest got louder, the drumming noise in his ears got harder and louder with each stride.

He was just about to start his fifth circuit when the phone rang again, he was tempted to answer it and yell at her before hanging up, but he knew if he did that Lucy would continue to bombard him with phone calls, so he ignored it in the hope she would give up

He completed his fifth circuit happy that the phone had indeed stopped ringing and he was left to think of Sue and enjoy his run. A further two circuits later all negative thoughts had gone from his head and he was feeling positive again. He was coming past the trees on the side of the path just past the entrance when he heard a voice

"Hudson, why are you ignoring my calls?" it said,

He stopped suddenly in his tracks, so suddenly he nearly fell forward, he knew that voice! He loved that voice!

**Please review xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go next chapter xx Little bit of fluffiness in this one ;-)**

**Few more chapters still to come xx next one will be after the weekend xx **

"Hudson, why are you ignoring my calls?"

Hearing those seven words had caused Jack Hudson's heart to stop, he wanted to turn around and see her face but his feet wouldn't move. It was as if they were nailed to the floor and afraid to move encase he was dreaming and wanted to hear her voice because he was missing her so much.

"Hudson! Did you hear me? I thought I was the one that was deaf not you, just encase you didn't I'll ask you again why are you ignoring my calls?" Sue called out again

Jack couldn't help but smile now, only she could say a sentence like that and he knew she was real; she really was here calling his name

Slowly he turned to face her, his breathing sharpen slightly when he saw. Even after three years he couldn't believe how beautiful she was; even now with her ruffled clothes, the wispy parts of her hair sticking to the sides of her face due to the sweat from running through DC, her ponytail coming loose, the slight marking of the tree of her clothes and face from where she had been leaning on it and her cheeks flushed she still had the ability to take his breath away with her beauty.

"Well" she asked as she slowly walked towards him

"Sue what are you doing here? Should you be landing in Ohio about now?" he asked as he too walked towards her

"Actually I would be landing in about five minutes only I'm not on the plane"

"I can see that"

"So why were you ignoring my calls?" she asked for the third time

"I wasn't, I was ignoring Lucy's calls,"

"I happen to know it was my calls you were ignoring so try again Jack"

"And how would you know that?"

"I know because I was the one making the calls from home, so why were you ignoring them?"

'Jack all this time you wanted to speak to her and she was calling you, why didn't you just answer the phone' he mentally cursed himself

"Well"

"Sue, when you left I needed time, space to run, my head was so jumbled up. I went to the office but I couldn't handle it so I came home, but then I saw you picture from that night we played pool with the team I needed to get out so I came here to run, when I saw whose name was on the display I thought it was Lucy and I really couldn't handle her sympathy and pity so I refused to answer and just kept running."

"I know you didn't go to the office Jack"

"But how do you know that?"

"I came looking for you; I needed to talk to you, there was something I needed to tell you"

Jack looked at Sue almost pleading with her not to say she didn't love him and she was still leaving for New York

"What" he asked slowly

"I came to tell you what I should have told you in the airport but the words refused to come out so I left." by now she was right in front of there was just about enough room to fit thin piece of paper between them, her feet were between his and slowly she traced her hands up his arms as she spoke

"Which is?" he asked breathlessly and in barely a whisper

Placing her arms around his neck, she placed a small kiss to the side of his face, with a small breath near his ear, that caused his body to shiver as she whispered

"I love you too Jack" before pulling back to look into his eyes

Once again Jack had to remind himself to keep to breathing she loved him back his mind was whirling

"Jack" she spoke softly again

"Say it again Sue, please I need to know I'm not dreaming, please I need this to be real"

Smiling she looked directly at him and repeated "I said I love you too Jack and to show you I'm real" she leaned in closer to him again, moved her one hand that was around his neck and jarred him in the ribs

"Ow what was that for" he said as he used his hand to rub his aching side

Laughing she replied "Two reasons, one as punishment for ignoring my calls and two to prove you're not dreaming"

"That really hurt" he said with a sad look "There are plenty of other ways you could have showed me you're real" he added with wiggling eyebrows

She smiled at that and was going to comply until she noticed his bandaged hand "Jack, what have you done to your hand?" she asked the concern evident in her voice

With a look of embarrassment on his face he tried to think of a manly excuse but as her hands were now back around his neck playing with the top of his t-shirt all words failed him

"I hit it on my bedside cabinet, Sue I was heartbroken when you left. I was angry with myself for not telling you sooner so I hit the pillow in frustration and well sort of missed"

Sue's face fell at this point when she realised she had caused him so much pain and hurt by nearly leaving him "Jack I'm sorry for leaving..." she started

"Sue its ok, but can I ask why you left if you loved me back"

"I didn't want to leave Jack, I had so many things I wanted to say to you but the words wouldn't come out, so I left, hoping it would give me the clarity I needed. As I walked towards the plane I realised I made a mistake leaving you, so I asked the pilot to let me off the flight. He agreed to because there was a problem in Ohio and take off had to be delayed."

"I waited at the airport for you Sue, I was pleading for you to come back to me, but when I saw your plane take off I left"

Sue couldn't help but laugh at the missed timing between them, she must have walked through the door as he entered the lift

"What is so funny?"

"I missed you by minutes then, it took nearly twenty minutes to find my bags, my phone and most of my clothes are on their way to Ohio because the plane needed to take off and I needed to find you. I just about made it back into the airport as the plane took off. I ran back to the waiting area to see you but you'd gone, so I got in a cab and headed to the office to see you. I had to see you, I couldn't lose you Jack I love you too much"

"I love you too Sue and you are not going to lose me, I'm going to see Ted tomorrow about a transfer, I was going to see him tomorrow anyway. I was going to fly to New York in the next few days to see you."

"There's no need Jack, I've spoken to Ted, I was going to transfer to another unit, but Ted had spoken to the hire ups and they agreed we could be together on one condition"

"Which is" he asked almost afraid to know the answer

"That I remain as an analyst, there are some rules I need to work by and it does mean that you and I will not be going undercover together again, but who needs undercover when you have the real thing"

Jack's heart leapt again, she was here, she loved him and they could be together whilst remaining on the same team. Placing his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to him "So does this mean you and I are together now?" she nodded her head and he replied "Good, because I'm going to do something I've wanted to do since you offered me a cookie to go."

"You better" she added with a giggle

And there in the middle of their park, near their fountain, their lips met in a passionate kiss. It wasn't the first time it had happened but it was the first time it wouldn't be followed by embarrassed looks at how right it felt, didn't lead to the truth being denied, didn't start as cover and morph into more, it was passionate and heartfelt from the start and held the promise of so much more.

Parting neither one wanted to lose the other go "Can I do something I've always wanted to do now?" she asked sweetly

"Baby you can do anything you want" he replied as he finished she moved back a bit and flung her arms around his neck making her feet leave the floor and held him tightly as his one arm held her waist

"I've wanted to jump into your arms for so long, but there was always something stopping me until now"

Placing her back on the ground he looked at her "Now there isn't anything stopping you, feel free to do it anytime you want to"

"I intend to, now I made a promise to Ted earlier that I would come back to work tomorrow gossiping and giggling with the girls about how fantastic my night was with you, so..."

"So I guess I need to ask you on a date. So here goes, Miss Sue Thomas will you do me the honour of accompanying me on a date this evening?"

Sue looked him in the eyes and couldn't resist teasing him a little longer "I'll think about, in the meantime why don't you try and convince me" she said with a wink

Jack swallowed hard as she teased him, even now they were together that wink drove him crazy "I think I can find a way" he added with his own wink, before capturing his lips with hers for a few more minutes of pleasure. As they parted once again he smiled at her

"Convinced" he asked

"Definitely, so in answer to your question, Yes, Mr Jack Hudson, I'll go on a date with you"

"Good because I intend to ask on one as often as possible, so I guess I should get you home so you can change, while I plan a night to remember, but don't get dressed up I have a plan and an evening gown would not be appropriate, I'm not going to take you to dinner tonight I have something better planned. I'll take you to dinner tomorrow night."

"Ok" she answered with an I wonder what he's up to look in her eyes

Taken her hand they walked the thirty minute walk back to her apartment, it should have only taken ten but those kisses as a new couple weren't half slowing them down. On arriving he looked at his watch it was 5:30pm

"So sweetheart I'll pick you up in an hour, leave Levi with Lucy, I want you all to myself for our first date and don't forget wear something casual and your hair needs to be down"

"Ok, I'll see you in an hour"

The two of them stood there looking at each other, neither one wanting to move, but finally after much determination on both their parts Sue walked into the building but not before one last kiss.

Entering the building she dreamily climbed the two flights of stairs as she thought what was going to happen on her first real date with Jack while also preparing herself to be bombarded with Lucy's questions.

**PLease review xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we start I just want to thank all of you who have read, added this story to favourites, reviewed, everything it means alot to me xx I'm having fun with this one I hope you guys readin it are too x **

**Time for some girly time between Sue and Lucy with a bit of Jack added for good measure after all some days the getting ready for a date can be just as fun as the date itself **

Sue walked, well more like floated, back into her apartment in a complete daze she couldn't believe how much her life had changed for the better in the space of two hours. Two hours ago she was sat in an airport, fighting back tears over her decision to leave not only her friends and family in DC but more importantly because of the fact she was leaving Jack 'what was your thinking Sue' she mentally thought to herself.

But now two hours on she was back home, been given permission to date Jack by the higher ups, had her old job all be it with a few changes, but more importantly Jack had come to the airport, told her he loved her which she had eventually reciprocated and now she had a new life with Jack, her Jack, she had his love, she had arms, his eyes, his kiss and she couldn't be happier about it

Placing her key in the door she was met by a sharply pacing, worried looking Lucy, who stopped suddenly and looked at her

"SUE, thank God, where the heck have you been?"

Sue dreamily walked passed her mumbling "To the fountain" before flopping on the chair

"And what exactly where you doing at the fountain?"

"Kissing Jack" she answered wearing a huge grin on her face.

Lucy couldn't help jumping up and down in excitement, they were finally together. Walking over to Sue she placed a hand on her arm, causing Sue's grin, dazed face to look up at her

"Do I take it that means everything went well with Jack?"

Standing Sue placed a friendly kiss on her cheek and smiled "Not well Luce, absolutely perfect, we are officially a couple" she replied before walking towards her bedroom to get ready for her first official date with him, Lucy grabbed her arm and pulled her back to sit on the sofa

"Not so fast misses, I want details, all details"

The two friends sat there for about ten minutes as Sue explained everything that had happened in the park. Sue knew Lucy was screaming happily at the details by the way her face changed as she spoke.

"Sue you have no idea how happy I am that you and Jack finally stopped denying your feelings. It has been so hard watching the two of you play that I love her/him, but does she/he love me game for the past three years."

"I'm sorry Luce, I guess it took the thought of losing him forever to make me realise, if I had, had my phone in the boarding lounge I would have called him and told him everything, but as I didn't I thought it was someone's way of telling me he didn't feel the same, you saw what I was like when he had his heart arrhythmia, I nearly lost him then and was just about to tell him in the hospital when..." Sue flicked her hand not wanting to mention her name, but Lucy knew exactly what and who she meant

"Speaking of the phone your mother called, she wants to know why you were not on the flight"

"I'll deal with her tomorrow, I'm in a too good a mood to have her moaning at me for disrupting her plans and delaying my career advancement because of a man, she doesn't get that he's not just a man, he's 'the man', he's my Jack"

Lucy couldn't help smiling as Sue called him her Jack, the love coming from Sue at the moment was infectious and she hoped one day she could find a man who made her look like that. Glancing at the clock Lucy saw she only had forty minutes to get Sue, polished, made-up and looking stunning for her first date with Jack, though she knew Sue could arrive wearing a bin liner and Jack would think she looked gorgeous

"So Miss Thomas lets go get you ready for your date, you only have forty minutes left to get ready"

Sue noticing she was right was off the sofa and in the shower before Lucy had made the short walk towards Sue's bedroom. After the quickest shampoo, wash and leg shave she had ever done Sue was out of the shower, dried, wearing her bathrobe and standing with Lucy in front of her bed where the contents of her empty suitcases now lay, trying to decide on an outfit

"This one" Lucy asked holding up the dress she wore to the ice-gala

"No it has to be casual that's what he said"

"This one" she asked again picking up the flora dress she bought for her classmates wedding

"Luce I'd love to see your idea of formal if that expensive dress is casual."

"Ok tell me again exactly what he said"

"He said not to get dressed up, to wear something casual because he wasn't taking me to dinner, he had a plan but it wasn't dinner, dinner is tomorrow night"

Lucy scrunched her nose and mouth as she stared at Sue's clothes looking for the perfect outfit while she dried her hair, did her make up and put on underwear

"No, no, no, no, no" she mumbled as she made discarded piles on Sue's bed.

"Any luck?" Sue asked as she stood in front of her nearly ready all she needed was a top and either a skirt or some trousers

Lucy scanned the remainder of the clothes and her eyes settled on a long deep purple gypsy style flared skirt with henna style markings at the base

"Yes, this is perfect it's pretty but still casual" she pointed out as she handed it to Sue

"Nice choice Luce, I actually forgot I had this until I packed it, now I need a top"

"I have one in my closet that will be perfect and I have something in my jewellery box that complete the outfit"

She disappeared through the door as Sue sat on her chair to put on her black wedged shoes, she was going to sit on the bed but the sight of all her clothes falling off and having to pick them up deterred her from that idea pretty quickly.

Lucy walked back into Sue's bedroom holding a purple vest styles top that was a shade lighter than her skirt. It was made of the same gypsy style material, rounded cut to the neck but not to low and decorated on the bottom with similar henna like design it looked like a complete set and not two different items.

"These will complete the outfit" Lucy added as she handed Sue a wide loose fitting black belt and a beaded gypsy style necklace

Putting them on and adding a small purple flower clip to the side of her hair Sue was done

"Well" Sue asked as she stood in front of her

"I think Mr Hudson may pass out when he sees you, you look stunning"

"Thank you, now one more thing will you look after Levi tonight? Jack wants tonight to just be me and him and to be honest Luce I do to, I just want it to me and him and not have to worry about Levi getting hurt or lost"

"No, it's no problem I'm going to visit Grams later you know how much she loves him, so do the others in the residential complex"

"Thanks Luce, you are the best friend a girl could want, what I was thinking leaving DC and all of you, I'll never know" she replied hugging her, the tears threatening to fall

"Hey none of that you'll ruin your make-up" Lucy added, as they pulled away

As they waited for Jack to arrive the girls proceeded to place Sue clothes back into her closet, laughing at the fact that every-time they thought they had finished with one section another item would appear. They hand managed to get about half way when Lucy got Sue's attention

"**Door" **she signed

"You go I want to surprise him"

"**Deal" **she signed before disappearing through the door

"Mr Hudson" Lucy said as she answered the door "Don't you look mighty handsome"

"Thank you Miss Dotson, where's Sue?"

"Aw missing her already, can't be missing her that much you haven't even bought her any flowers. It's not nice to turn up without something for your date"

Jack stood in the middle of the room and it suddenly dawned on him that he'd left the flowers and chocolate he bought for Sue in his car he was in such a rush to see her

"Shit, Luce I've bought her flowers and chocolate but I left them in the car, keep her distracted a few minutes don't let her come meet me at the car"

"Ok but be quick" she called after him as he sped out of the apartment

Sue sat waiting a few minutes unaware of the what was happening in the living room, she was about to leave her bedroom when Lucy came back in

"Sorry Sue it was Mick next door wanting to ask if I could watch his kids for a few minutes later while he picked Kim up from work, apparently Tiffany is sick, she has a cold and he doesn't want to take her out" she lied

"Oh poor Tiffany, tell Mick I hope she gets better soon"

"Will do, **Door**" Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as she turned her back to Sue to answer the door again

"Much better Mr Hudson" Lucy laughed as she saw Jack with a huge bunch of white roses and a rather expensive looking box of chocolates

"Glad you think so, now where is my girl?" he asked the same love beaming from him as it was from Sue

Lucy could help but smile again she loved how each of them were calling the other theirs or mine "I'll go get her" she replied as she disappeared

A few moments later Lucy stood watching as Sue appeared from the bedroom to a wide-eyed, speechless Jack and Sue wasn't much better as she saw Jack dressed in a tight pair of black jeans, purple shirt and black leather jacket

"These are for you" he muffled as he handed Sue the flowers and chocolate

"Thank you" she answered her voice pretty much the same state as she took them from him and handed them to a happily smiling Lucy leaning on the door frame. Lucy was about to say something to Jack about greeting his date when he pulled Sue into him and kissed her passionately the effects of her outfit clearing kicking in and Sue wasn't much better.

"Do you have any idea of how stunning you look in that outfit?" Jack asked, pleased Sue couldn't hear the huskiness in his voice

"You don't look half bad yourself Hudson" She replied her voice just as husky

"So baby, you ready to go?" he asked once his brain started functioning again

"I am" she replied before turning to Lucy "See you later Luce"

"That you will I expect full details on your return and if I am asleep wake me up"

"Ok, say hi to Alice for me"

"I will, now you two love birds go off and have fun"

"Oh we will" Jack added wiggling his eyebrows, as Sue grabbed her jacket

As he finished Jack and Sue exited the apartment and with their arms around each other headed for the car, as they rounded the corner Sue spotted Lucy from the corner of her eye and stopped

"One more thing Luce"

"What's that?"

"Don't eat my chocolates!"

**Don't forget to review x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter only a short one though xx **

Jack and Sue exited her apartment laughing together at what Sue had called back to Lucy. Exiting the building Sue noticed that Jack had fetched the SUV and not the Sedan that he normally drove

"Why have you got the SUV?" Sue asked the curiosity getting the better of her

Jack placed a small kiss on her cheek, gave her a wink and replied "That's for me to know and you to find out"

"You really are a sly and devious man Mr Hudson" she replied with a twinkle in her eye, but added "I still love you though" as she noticed the sad look Jack attempted to give her.

Still laughing the couple approached the car; Jack leant over and opened the door for his date

"Mi Lady" he said with a bow

"Why thank you kind sir, such a gentleman" She replied as she was about to enter the car

"It's a gift, there are not many of us left, we are a rare breed" he added laughing slightly

"That's true you are a rare breed, its a good job aswell because if there was more than one of you I think the team would go insane"

"Ooh Miss Thomas that hurt" he replied with his hand on his chest

Grabbing his jacket she pulled him towards her and kissed him passionately

"I'm sorry, am I forgiven" she asked when they broke apart

"I'll think about it, maybe you should try once more" he added with a wink

"I think I can do that" she added before kissing him passionately once more

"After that kiss I think I can forgive you"

He held out his hand and helped her into the car, once he was sure she was comfortable he walked around to the driver's side and settled into the driver's seat, adjusted his mirror slightly so that Sue could see his lips in the reflection but still enabled him to see the traffic behind him, buckled his seatbelt, turned on the engine and pulled out into the DC traffic, a wide smile on his face as Sue lay her head on his shoulder as he drove.

Twenty minutes into the drive Sue looked up at him and asked "So honey, are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Kissing the top of her head he made sure she could see his lips and replied simply "No, it's a secret, but you will find out soon enough, we'll be there in about twenty minutes"

Sue was really curious now, she could tell they were heading out of the city but where they would end up she had no idea and it was obvious that Jack wasn't going to tell her anytime soon, so she placed her head back on his shoulder and enjoyed the ride next to the man she loved, unable to stop the contented sighs leaving her lips as she inhaled his aftershave and felt the kisses to the top of her head he gave her during the journey.

They had been on the road another fifteen minutes when Jack pulled into a small car-park with about five or six other cars and turned off the engine. Looking down at Sue his breathing hitched, her head was still on his shoulder, her eyes were lightly closed and to him she never looked so beautiful as she did at that moment. Lifting his arm slightly he placed it around her shoulder and she snuggled into his chest, her one arm wrapped around his waist as he held her close. A few blissful minutes later she opened her eyes and looked at him

"We're here honey" he said as he gazed into her eyes

Sue looked out of the window and still had no idea where they were all she could see was bushes, the sun starting to settle slightly behind the bushes

"And where exactly is here?"

He didn't reply he just got out of the car and opened her door. Once she was out and looking around trying to figure out the location he walked towards the trunk of the car and took out the picnic basket and blankets he had stored there. Walking back to her she noticed the basket and blankets which only added to her confusion about where they were

"So I take it we are going on a picnic"

"Yes, but not just any picnic, a picnic as the sunsets infront of us while I hold you in my arms and the location is just behind those bushes"

"The perfect way to spend our first date then" Sue added looking at him lovingly

"I think so too" he said before placing the basket on the floor while he locked the car up leaving Sue to try and discover where they were but once again she had no luck, coming back to her side with Sue carrying the blankets, Jack carrying the basket and their arms around the others waist together they walked down a small path located in the bushes, as they came out the other side Sue smiled when she discovered their location.

**I don't know if the timings are correct but Jack did mention in one episode that they were going to a location like this - I'm not going to say which episode though because it will give the location away and I want to make you wait a while xx next chapter soon hopoefully tomorrow or thursday depending on RL**

**Want to know where they are then please review x **


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to put you out of your misery and discover where they are**

The path leading to the location of their date wasn't very long but still, with the bushes either side it made finding out where it led impossible. As Sue and Jack reached the end of the path her heart fluttered and she couldn't help the smile appearing on her face, for there in front of her was one of her favourite locations, the beach. Well sort of, sure it didn't have the vast ocean, the sailboats, the smell of the seaweed or the powerful waves but it did have the sand and the water with the waterfowls resting on it and more importantly it had Jack.

What Sue hadn't noticed was the path was sloped and the bushes that blocked her view were above her head and sitting on top of what was a medium sized concrete wall, that ran the length of the sanded area and it was also where a few other couples were sat enjoying the picturesque scene of the sun dancing on the water as it set.

"Jack this place is beautiful" she said as she looked at him "Where are we?"

"Sandy Point, just outside the city" taking her hand he continued "Shall we"

"Yes, just give me a second"

Jack looked at her and couldn't help laughing as she removed her shoes while explaining "I love the feel of the sand on my feet"

Jack deciding this was a good plan proceeded to remove his own socks and shoes and together they walked along the sand, before deciding on the perfect spot for their picnic.

The spot they chose was close to the wall, had a perfect view of the sun setting on the lake but still far away from the other couples so they had some privacy. Sue took the one blanket and opened it out, before laying it on the sand for them to sit on. She left the other folded and placed it at the side of them once they sat. In the meantime Jack had opened the picnic basket where he had stored the ingredients for making all their favourite snack foods, as well as two plastic wine glasses, a bottle of apple soda and a single white rose for Sue.

As Sue sat next to him he handed her the rose which earned him a dazzling smile and a passionate kiss.

"So sweetheart you hungry?" he asked when they parted

"Starving" she answered, and she was, she hadn't eaten since breakfast, not wanting to fly with a full stomach, fly she still couldn't believe that only a few hours ago she was sat waiting for a flight that would take her away from all this, from her friends, her family, Jack!

"Hey what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Jack asked, tapping her arm when he saw that far away look in her eyes

"I was just wondering why I decided to leave in the first place"

"Why did you?" Jack asked as he handed Sue the chicken wrap he had made her using the ingredients in the basket

"It was because of us, I thought if I was in New York it would make the whole being able to date easier, there would be no policy in the way, but like I said earlier I couldn't, no didn't want to lose you by being in another city, so I came back and spoke to Ted, I figured being in another DC unit was better than being in another city at least then I would still get to see you every day." She answered before taking a bite from her wrap

"What exactly did Ted say, I know you have rules to work by?" Jack asked taking a bite from his own wrap

"I'm remaining an analyst, I will be out in the field but only in the van, I cannot go undercover or conduct interviews. I'll keep my informants but can only meet them with a full agent and not alone"

"So I guess that means that you and I want be going undercover as a married couple anymore, nor have any pretend undercover dates, or late night kisses in lawyers offices"

"No, but like I told Lucy, who needs undercover when we have the real thing" she added her hand stroking his face

"That's true, pretending is good but the reality is a whole lot better" he added with a huge smile "So speaking of Lucy what happened when you got back to the apartment? Did she bombard you with questions?" Jack asked as he handed her a slice of blueberry cream pie

"Not really, when I got back she was pacing worriedly"

"Why was she pacing?" he asked taking his own slice of pie

"Well after I rung you for the fifth time, I figured out where you were and was out of the door telling Lucy I knew where you were before she had a chance to even move. So when I got back she asked me where I was"

"And you said"

"Well I think I said the fountain, but I was so happy and dazed that I could have said anything. I do know I said I was kissing you when she asked me what I was doing"

"I bet that made our Miss Matchmaker happy"

"I would use the word ecstatic rather than happy, even more so when she pulled me to the sofa as I was about to get dressed asking for details, I couldn't hear her screams but the changes in her face informed me she was screaming happily. We spent the rest of the time picking my outfit, putting my clothes away and realising staying was the right decision"

"I definitely think it was the right decision. I'm just sorry it took me so long to tell you I loved you and that I never wanted you to leave and I still don't, not ever"

"It's OK Jack, I could have told you, I had plenty of chances I just never took them, I nearly did once when you were in the hospital after you had your arrhythmia but then Ally showed up and I chickened out."

"I was going to tell you that to, having you there in the hospital with me, holding my hand, made so much sense but as you said Ally interrupted us so I too chickened out and then you met David and I saw my chances getting further and further away from me."

"I guess we're both pretty stubborn and dumb then. We let other people and our own stupid prides get in the way of our happiness, but not anymore"

"No, not anymore" Jack agreed handing her a glass "Too us"

"To us and to new beginnings" Sue added

The rest of their time was spent talking about each other's pasts, likes and dislikes. Sue discovered that Jack was a closet artist and loved to draw. He also pointed out that, that one picture he had given her for her birthday one year was painted by him and not shop bought as he led her to believe. Jack had discovered a secret passion of Sue's was old movies and she loved nothing better than lounging on the sofa with a black and white movie. Talk turned to favourite movies and books and discovered they shared a similar passion for Stephan King books and films and they agreed a movie marathon of his films was definitely the plan for one Sunday afternoon in the near future.

They spoke about their home towns and where they grew up. Sue was surprised to hear that even though Jack grew up in a small town in the country he had never ridden a horse, something Sue insisted needed changing since she was an expert and would be happy to teach him.

They had been talking for the last hour and now the sun was really starting to set it could just about be seen above the water, the temperature had also lowered slightly but was more noticeable and caused Sue to shiver slightly as one breeze washed over them

"Cold" Jack asked

"A little, can you think of a way to warm me up" she added with a grin

"I can think of a few ways" Jack added with his own grin

Taking the other blanket from its spot he wrapped it around her shoulders "Better?"

"Getting there but I think you can do better than that"

Jack smiled and knew what she meant. Moving the now empty picnic basket on to the sand he pulled her up, shook the excess sand from the blanket and together they moved closer to wall where Jack sat first, blanket around his shoulders, his right leg stretched in front of him and left bent slightly and invited Sue to sit between them which she did angled slightly so she could still see his lips, Jack then pulled the blanket and his arms around Sue while she pulled the other over their legs.

"Better" he asked

"Much better, I like this spot" she replied placing a trail of kisses from his lips to his neck before snuggling in closer

Jack tightened his grip and looked at her "You do realise that now you're here with me I am never letting you leave again"

"I was counting on that but I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon"

The couple lay peacefully curled up together under their blankets as the sun set in front of them, neither one spoke, neither one moved they just enjoyed their new love smiling widely at the thought that it was going to last forever.

**I don't know if the timings and correct but Jack and Sue did have to go to the beach during the case involving her friend Carole so I figured it couldn't be that far away. This isn't the end there are a few chapters still left to go including the continuation of their date xx **

**Please review xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we start I just want to mention something - For those of you who read the Myles and Lucy story with the unknown title that I started I'm really sorry but I deleted it because I was not happy with it xx I will be writing but it will be a different approach xx **

**Back to Jack and Sue**

**Here we go the end of the date xx A couple of chapters left to go two maybe three xx **

As the night got darker Jack leaned over towards the picnic basket and pulled out two candles, digging them into the sand he lit both creating a lighter more romantic setting around them. Sue snuggled into his side smiling at the gesture and in that moment she knew she loved him more than she thought was possible.

It was another hour before Jack or Sue moved from their place on the beach. The only movement between the pair was kisses to each other, hugs or shifts in position to get comfortable.

"Can we stay here forever?" Sue asked dreamily

Jack moved slightly so Sue could see his face "I wish honey"

"Me to, no stress, no chasing bad guys, just you and me"

Jack looked Sue in the eye and he knew he could quite easily get used to that way of living. He could picture the two of them curled up on the beach while their three children played in the sand with Levi. He could see her wrapping the three of them up in a big towel as they came back for dinner, teaching them to swim in the water, Levi chasing the waterfowls, hiking though the wooded area behind the rocks, definitely a life he could get used to...

"What?" she asked we she saw him just staring at her

"Mmmmm" he responded as she bought him back from his musing "Sorry I was just thinking"

"About?" She asked

"You and me living here, Levi playing in the sand, our children playing in the water"

Sue couldn't help but smile, whenever she pictured her life in the future Jack was with her as the father of her children, placing a light kiss on his lips she said "I love you Hudson" and snuggled back into him

Jack hugged her tighter and lifted her face to see his "I love you too Sue, so much" before kissing her passionately. After a few minutes of pleasure Jack spoke "I think we better move from here before we do stay forever, how about a walk before we go home."

"Ok, but in a minute" she replied before snuggling back down

A further twenty minutes later Sue and Jack finally mustered the energy to stand up; they moved, folded up the blankets and placed them inside the now empty picnic basket

"Where shall walk across the beach or through the park that on the other side of those rocks?" Jack asked

"Beach" Sue answered

"Beach it is, but first I'll run the basket back up to the car, wait here I'll be back before you miss me"

"Ok, I'll wait here and I doubt I'll miss you at all" she said will a teasing look in her eyes

With that Jack put his shoes back on and disappeared up the path while Sue stood looking out at the water thinking

'I could definitely get used to staying here, Jack as my husband, our children playing in the water, Jack teaching them to swim, Levi playing in the sand and water with the children, our two daughters laughing as their younger brother falls over in the sand. All three of them would be the image of Jack, big brown eyes that would probably have their father wrapped around their fingers, have aspects of me too, my ability to solve problems, my kindness but definitely Jack's eyes'

She was bought back from her musing by a familiar scent getting closer, a scent she knew well it was the scent of Jack Hudson, turning around she was greeted by the man of her musings

"Hey you"

"Hey, missed me?" he asked

"Maybe a little bit"

"You know I could go home and leave you here to walk back to the city by yourself"

Sue laughed "You could but you're too much of a gentleman to do that"

"That's true like I told you earlier we are a rare breed, shall we" he asked holding out his arm

Sue nodded but instead of taking his arm she lifted it up and hugged into his side her arms around his waist while his draped around hers and together they walked up the beach with Jack insisting he carried her shoes.

Their walk didn't last long because before long the children in them took over and they started chasing each other across the sand. When Jack caught her he scooped her up and moved towards the water her in his arms

"Jack Hudson don't you dare" she said sternly as he moved closer to the water "I mean it Hudson, don't you dare drop me in this water" she said more sternly as he grinned and winked at her wickedly

He couldn't help but laugh at her squeak as he slowly lowered her body to the water but stopped just in time before turning around and headed back up the beach, kissing her nose he put her down to continue their walk, but not before she whacked him gently on the arm.

The playful mood still in them they decided it would be fun to try and walk in different positions first they tried walking with Sue in front of Jack, his arms around her waist resting on her stomach, her hands on top of his. After a few steps of laughing and trying to walk this way they gave up, especially after Jack's foot hit hers and they nearly landed face first in the sand.

After deciding this was a bad idea Jack tried giving Sue and piggy back as they walked but once again after nearly landing face first in the sand decided this was a bad idea and resorted back to walking in their original position still laughing together.

"You ok baby" Jack asked when he saw Sue watching him as they walked

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what you said earlier about our children playing on the beach. I was picturing it earlier when you took the basket back. Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said about the children being ours"

Stopping their walk he took her hands "Yes babe I meant it. There is no-one else in the world for me. I only want you; I want you as my wife, the mother of my children. I want you there when I go to sleep; I want you there when I wake up and I want to love you more everyday and I want to do it for the rest of our lives."

"Are you proposing Jack?" she asked shocked

"Not yet, first I want to date you and make you feel special because you miss Thomas deserve to be spoilt but one day I will ask you to marry me and I will make sure that you have the wedding of your dreams"

Sue didn't have any words at that moment, which was a good job because she was sure her voice would fail her anyway, so she did the only thing she could, she flung her arms around him kissing his face and neck all over before capturing his lips with her own her tongue seeking his as the kiss went deeper and deeper, her hands teasing him as she played with the hair on his neck and the top of his shirt as his moved up and down her back, breaking apart only when air become a necessity, he placed a trail of kisses from her shoulder up her neck, lingering and teasing one spot with his tongue when her body to respond deeply to him

"Jac..." she trailed off forcing herself to remain standing as his lips and tongue teased and pleasured the side of her neck, with great determination and regret she moved back and looked at him "Jack, I think we better stop before we do something on this beach that will get us in a lot of trouble with Metro PD"

Jack smiled as he realised what she meant "You're right baby that would be a tough thing to explain to the team in the morning"

"No babe not tough, embarrassing maybe, but not tough" not wanting to completely break contact she played with his shirt button and asked "But can you just hold me for a little longer before we move"

"Definitely, come here beautiful" he replied as he open his arms and pulled her towards him

Wrapping her arms around his body she moved in tighter and sighed she was finally where she wanted to be in Jack's arms and any doubts she had about their future had been taken away.

Stepping back slightly she moved Jack's wrist to look at his watch to look at the time "Guess we should be going home" she said sadly, she didn't want to leave, but it was going to take at least 45 minutes to drive back, plus they both had to be in the office at 8am and she would like some sleep tonight

"I guess so" Jack replied, before picking her up in his arms as she squeaked in surprise

"Hudson put me down" she laughed as he run towards the path

Jack stopped running as he reached the path "Your wish is my command princess" he said as he placed her gently on the step at the edge. Taking her shoes off Jack she put them back on her feet, stood up and together they walked back up the path towards the car. Getting in Jack once again made sure she was safe and comfortable before getting in the driver's seat, pausing slightly before starting the engine

"So baby, are you ready to go back to reality?"

"No, but we really should"

Placing a kiss to her cheek he started the engine and began the drive back to Sue's apartment, her head back on shoulder.

Before Jack had realised they were back outside Sue's apartment, glancing down he couldn't help but smile at Sue's sleeping form

Shaking her arm gently she stirred and slowly opened her eyes "Sweetheart we're home, come on let's get you inside to bed"

Taking her hand he led her inside, her head on his shoulder as she struggled to stay awake. Reaching the door she snuggled into him smiling

"Thank you Jack, tonight has been more special than I could have imagined it would be"

Lifting her head he placed a kiss to her nose **"You're welcome" **he spoke and signed "You just wait till our next date; I meant what I said earlier I intend to spoil you as often as I can, now go get some sleep, I'll come by at 7:30 and take you for breakfast"

"Ok, I love you Jack"

"Love you too baby", he said stepping closer, placing his arm around her waist he pulled her closer "Come here you" he spoke softly before pulling her into a passionate kiss

Breaking apart Sue was breathing heavily "W. O.A. H" she "What was that for?

"For just being you and as much as I hate to say this I should go and you should go in there and go to bed"

"Ok, I'll go"

Reluctantly she stepped out of his arms and put her key in the door, she was about to step inside when Jack spun her round "One more"

She didn't have time to answer him; his lips were on hers effectively swallowing her words with his tongue, nibbling his bottom lip they parted once more

"Ok, now I really think you should go to bed" Jack said

"I'm going, Good Night Jack, I love you"

"Love you too baby, I'll see you in the morning"

This time Sue managed to get inside the apartment and after reading a note from Lucy stating Alice was unwell so she was spending the night she dreamily walked towards the bathroom to wash her face and clean her teeth. When she was done she headed towards her bedroom, entering she pulled out her well worn number 25 hockey jersey and pulled it on. She was about to get into bed but had one thing she wanted to do first, opening the bag she had as hand luggage on her flight she removed a delicate silver frame and placed it on the table beside her bed. Moving the covers she climbed into bed and looked at the picture

"Goodnight Jack, I love you" she said softly before placing a kiss to her finger and pressing it to his picture, placing her head back on the pillow she drifted off to sleep her dreams filled with memories of their first date

Jack made his way back to his apartment happier and relaxed than he had in a long time. Everything he had ever wanted had finally come true, he had Sue in his life and she was hopefully going to be there forever. Entering the apartment he made his way to the bathroom to clean his teeth and wash his face. Coming back towards the bedroom he pulled out his cherished number 25 hockey jersey and walked over to his bed and got in, turning towards his nightstand his eyes locked on picture slightly hidden by the larger frame containing his parents' photo. Picking up the picture he placed a kiss to the frame before placing it in front of the larger frame, placing his head on the pillow he whispered

"Good night Baby, I love you" before he too drifted off to sleep his dreams also filled with the memories of their first date

**Please review xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Two chapter left xx Get's a bit steamy in this one – but if Jack's face was the first thing I saw in the morning I would respond in the same way ;-)**

Jack had been awake about an hour before he made his way to Sue's apartment to pick her up for their breakfast date. Knowing that Lucy and Levi would alert Sue that there was someone at the door he knocked and waited for someone to answer him, but there was nothing, trying a few more times the panic started to take over him and he was convinced something had happened to Sue.

"Please no, please don't tell me something has happened to her, we've only just got together I can't lose her" knocking again he called out "Sue! Baby" why he called her name he would never know, at this moment all he cared about was the fact that no-one was answering the door or the phone when he called

After trying for several minutes he sprinted towards the building manager's office and practically threatened him to open the door, all the while the panic growing inside him. Once inside he called Lucy and Levi's name but still no one answered him, the apartment was silent scarily silent. Searching all over he spotted the note on the kitchen table Lucy left and prayed it wasn't from a kidnapper.

The relief he felt when he saw the reason for a missing Lucy and Levi was unexplainable, he also figured Sue must still be in bed when he couldn't hear in the shower, making his way towards her open bedroom door he saw her, head on the pillow, hair fanned out over the pillow and her blanket covering most of her "My angel" he whispered softly to himself before making his way towards her bed. He gently sat on the edge of the bed and shook her arm to wake her, smiling when he saw the flicker of her eyes as she woke, placing a kiss to her nose she opened her eyes

"Good morning princess" he whispered "Come on it's time to get up"

"Ok, what time is it" She said groggily as she sat up, causing Jack to smile when he saw what she had slept in

"Just after 7am by the way nice shirt"

"Thanks, some guy gave it to me one Christmas a few years back"

"Must be a special guy if you sleep in it"

"Not special, just one of a kind and now I want something else from him, a good morning kiss"

"Oh I think he can manage that" he replied with a smirk

The kiss was supposed to be a small kiss but rapidly took them over and before Sue knew what was happening or who was making it happen her head was lowering back to her pillow Jack's body moving on top of her as she loosened his tie and undid his shirt, her hands stroking every inch of his firm muscles as the kiss went deeper and deeper while his hands moved their way under her shirt slowly tracing and caressing the skin on her back and sides.

Each one of them moaning and groaning as their tongues sought the others, the sound intensifying as their tongues played together. The sensations intensified and she slowly slid his shirt off his shoulders while he lifted her hockey skirt practically all the way off. When breathing became necessity Jack moved his lips towards her neck and she thought she was explode as the passion for him grew inside her, every touch of his hands or lips was playing havoc on her breathing and senses.

Jack was going crazy; the feel of her long fingers and nails gently stroking his half bare back was intense. All he wanted to do was give in to the sensations inside him. His heart hammered loudly in his chest when her legs wrapped around his body as he kissed and teased that spot on her neck, but he knew they had to stop before he was unable too, so with great regret he lifted his head from her bare exposed neck

"Sue, I think we need to stop before I am unable to. I want to make love to you but I want to do it right, when we can make it special and not rush it." Jack said sitting up when Sue's legs straightened back on the bed

"You're right I want it to be special too, I want it to be when we can make love all night long, then just lie together in each other's arms just like we did on the beach last night and not worry about having to get to work. So how about you go and make that breakfast you promised me while I get showered and dressed" she said standing and grabbing her robe

"Ok, two orders of scrambled egg on toast and a cup of coffee coming right up" he replied as relucatantly the pair headed off in different directions

"Um Jack one more thing" She called as he reached the doorway, causing him to turn around and look at her

"Yes princess"

"Please don't set fire to our kitchen" she said trying to hide the laughter as he rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen

Within fifteen minutes Sue was out of the shower, washed, dressed and ready for work. Walking through her apartment towards the kitchen she was greeted by a strange smell of fresh coffee, charcoaled scrambled eggs and burnt toast.

"Coffee" Jack asked sweetly before turning his head back to scraping off the burnt bits of toast

"Please, what happened to the breakfast?"

"Nothing it's just well done"

"Hudson you are a danger to yourself and others in the kitchen, sit I'll make breakfast" she said gesturing him to the chair

Ten minutes later Sue laid a plate of scrambled eggs on toast and fresh mugs of coffee on the table for them both.

"You know what baby I could get used to this"

"To what"

"This, the waking you up in the mornings, getting a good morning kiss and nearly a whole lot more, preparing and eating breakfast with you, all of it"

"Me too, I love living with Lucy but I cannot wait until it's just you and me in our own kitchen, own bed in our own house on that beach" she said smiling as she remembered their conversation from the night before

"Heaven" Jack said placing a kiss to cheek

With breakfast finished, Sue placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher just as Lucy walked through the door Levi in tow, entering the kitchen she was surprised yet pleased to see Jack sat at the table,

"Oh Hi Jack, didn't expect to see you here you so early or have you not left" she asked unable to hide the smirk on her face, while Levi headed excitedly towards Sue, who proceeded to scratch his head, give him a hug and feed him

"I came by to take Sue for breakfast, but as she was still sleeping when I came over we decided to eat in instead" he replied as Levi came towards him "Hey buddy" he said scratching his head and ears

Not quite believing the story Lucy smiled "Sure Jack whatever you say, can I ask how you got in if Sue was still asleep when you arrived?"

"I practically begged the building manager to let me in when I knocked and couldn't get an answer I started to panic and thought something had happened to you all"

"Awww Mr Hudson was worried about us, isn't that sweet Sue?" She asked her friend who was doubled up with laughter leaning against the sink over Jack's embarrassment and interrogation from Lucy

"Ok Luce, you've had your fun, leave my poor Jack alone, by the way how's Alice?" Sue asked moving back towards the table and sitting on Jack's lap

Smiling at the couple Lucy continued "She's doing better, she was complaining of a headache all day and last night she had a job to walk she kept getting dizzy and couldn't keep any food, the nurse in the complex gave her some tablets and said it was probably just a bug and to try and sleep it off, when she woke this morning she said she was feeling a lot better and even managed to walk to the dining area without getting dizzy and eat a little toast."

"Oh sounds awful, glad she's on the mend though Luce, give her my love when you see her next, perhaps this weekend we can all go and see her" She said, Jack nodding his head in agreement

"That would be great I know she would love seeing you both especially now you're together she has always said you two were perfect for each other, so how did your date go last night? Though I think I guess by the way you two are looking and smiling at each other"

"It was wonderful Luce, I'll tell you all about it later" Sue said, as Jack squeezed her waist

"You better I want all the details, well maybe not all of them, some aspects you can keep to yourselves" she added smiling and glancing between the pair "Now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for work. I'll see you both later" and with that Lucy headed towards her bedroom to get dressed

"So princess" Jack began "Are you ready for work?"

"Yes Prince Charming I'm ready" she replied laughing

"OK" Jack said as he helped her into her coat

"Thank you" she said as she clipped on Levi's leash and together hand in hand they made their way to Jack's car.

Within fifteen minutes Jack and Sue arrived at the Hoover building, after explaining the plan formulating in her head to Jack, they paused at Ted's office for a few moments

"Good Morning you two may I say you both look happier than I have seen you in a long time"

"Morning" Jack and Sue answered together

"And thank you I feel happy. Do the team know I'm back?"

"Not that I'm aware, Tara has already been in this morning and she didn't say anything. Why?"

"Just a plan I have, I thought I would surprise them"

"Oh Ok, Well go on then there is a big country out there and those bad guys are not going to capture themselves"

With that Jack and Sue were out of the office and heading towards the bullpen

"So, I'll stay here and you go in, when you're ready come get me"

"Ok, I'm sure the team is going to love having you back, none of us ever wanted you to leave" Jack replied before placing a small kiss to her lips

"I know and hopefully the fact that you and I are together and that I love you more than anything will make up for it, now go on get in there"

"I'm going and I love you too princess"

Taking a deep breath he headed inside trying to hide the smirk on his face that had been a constant feature since she appeared in the park less than 24hrs hours ago.

**Please review xx 1 chapter and an future chapter left to go x x**


	10. Chapter 10

**ok so i fibbed xxx there are another two chapters to go plus a future chapter **

**Now I know Jack seems a bit mean about Sue in this one but he is trying to make the team believe she's gone in order for their plan to work xx **

Jack headed towards the bullpen, pausing for a moment before he walked in; he knew that in order for his and Sue's plan to work he needed to look miserable. It wasn't as easy as he thought! How could he be miserable when he was about to tell the team that his gorgeous blonde girlfriend was still in DC, they were dating and she was rejoining the team well in so many words anyway.

Breathing deeply he thought of the one thing that would definitely upset him and that was what everyone else thought, Sue was gone she was starting her new life in New York, a life without him, feeling the sadness wash over him he entered the bullpen

"Jack!" Bobby said in shock to him there "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I work here the same as you don't you remember or has your brain finally frazzled as a result of all that 'thinking' you do"

"Funny Sparky, but seriously we all thought you'd be on your way to New York by now"

"What's the point, I think Sue made her feelings perfectly clear when she got on that plane."

"Jack" Tara added softly "You and I both know the only reason she got on that plane was because she's was scared and confused regarding the policies. I really think you should go to New York and talk to her"

"No offence Tar, but how the hell do you know that, if she was scared then maybe she would have at least called, but she hasn't so obviously you're wrong" he replied snappily

Bobby noticing his snappy tone towards Tara pulled Jack aside "Listen mate, I know you're hurting right now but there is no need to be such a prat about it and take your anger out on her"

"You're right, Tara I'm sorry I snapped"

"It's ok Jack, I know you're hurting, I know what it feels like not being able to be with the one you lo..." she trailed off not really wanting to admit something like while Bobby was stood less than two feet away

"You're right Tara I am hurting but still there was no need to take it out on you, it's just with Sue gone and now on top of all that I have to cope with having her replacement around the office"

"Whoa back up a bit Sparky did you say Sue's replacement" Myles added

Jack nodded "Well obviously you lot have been so worried about me that you haven't noticed I'm an hour late"

"We had noticed" D added

"Yeah, we just thought your watch was set to a different time zone to the rest of us" Myles added

Jack just rolled his eyes and continued "The reason why I was late was because Ted called me into his office this morning to inform me that a new team member would be joining us, she's from a unit here in DC and is an analyst"

"A Shelia, so is she cute" Bobby asked, not noticing Tara's face fall as he did

"Between us she's a bit of a knockout"

"Really" Myles added "It would be nice to have some pleasant scenery around here for a change"

"Thanks I love you too Myles" Tara added

"Sorry Myles, I happen to know she is happily involved with someone"

"So what's this woman's name" Tara asked trying to hide the relief at the fact that this woman whoever she was would not be stealing Bobby from under her nose

"I don't know her name I only met her briefly in Ted's office before he told me to come and inform you guys. The only reason she's here is because with Sue gone, Ted feels we needed another body here"

"Sorry mate I know this is going to be hard for you it's the end of a chapter, we all know how much you love Sue and having someone else here isn't going to be the same, especially as I take it she's going to be using Sue's old desk." Bobby stated

"Yes she is and you're it's the end of a chapter but also the beginning of a new one" Jack was interrupted by the sound of the pre-arranged text message from Sue, trying to hide his smile he continued "Guys that was Ted, I've got to go and get our new colleague so wait here and all will be revealed"

Walking out of the bullpen he ran into Lucy

"Luce, so glad you're here listen the team doesn't know Sue is back, she's hiding in the conference room and they all think some new analyst from a unit in DC is joining the team so please keep quiet when you get in there"

"Ok Jack, see you both in a bit, by the way you two are probably going to pay dearly for this you do realise that don't you"

"Probably but I think once they see her all will be forgiven, just do me one favour make sure none of them leave. I don't want them to run into us before we enter"

"Will do and you better hope all will be forgiven because if they don't I would hate to be in your shoes" she added before entering the bullpen

Laughing slightly Jack made his way to the conference room where Sue was leaning on the table

"Hey you, so the team is wondering who this new woman from a unit in DC is, shall we go show them before they come looking for her"

"Yep, I'm ready. I actually feel kind of nervous"

"Why baby, the team is going to be ecstatic when they see you, it will be like you never left"

"I know, but even though it's the same team in a way everything's different, better but different. I finally have everything I wanted, I have you, I have the team and I'm still in DC, maybe it's not nerves maybe its excitement"

"Probably, but how about a cuddle from me before we go, would that help"

She didn't answer she just nodded her head and smiled as Jack's loving arms wrapped around her and his lips placed kisses in her hair

"Better" he asked loosening his grip

"Much better thanks baby"

"Anytime, now come on there are four people, well five if you count Lucy who cannot wait to meet their new team member"

Taking Jack's hand the pair walked back towards the bullpen

"**Wait here a second and I'll go get their attention" **he signed so the team would be unaware of his arrival

"**OK" **she signed back, just encase someone was listening

Jack walked back in to the bullpen and addressed his team "Listen up people, our new team member has arrived and I would like to introduce you all to her. I know she is really eager to meet you all, so I would like to introduce you to our new team member" with that he turned around, poked his head around the corner and signalled for Sue to walk in.

**Please review xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Nice long chapter for you xx one left after this one **

Taking a deep breath Sue slowly moved from the wall and stood in the entrance of the bullpen still hidden by Jack

"Guys I would like to introduce you to our new team members" He said moving from in front Sue

The screams could be heard as far as Ted's office and probably beyond, when the team spotted who their new recruit was

"OH MY GOD, SUE!" Tara screamed as she run towards her hugging her hard "What the? How the? When the?" she couldn't complete a sentence

"Tara slow down and complete sentences will you" Sue laughed as her friend hugged her once more

Leaning back Tara replied "Sorry it's just when Jack said we had a new team member from a unit in DC I never in a million years thought that the team would be ours and the person would be you, I am so glad you're back"

"Me too, I realised a few things after Jack left me in the airport and so I came back to my family"

"I can't believe my best friend is back, you have no idea how happy I am right now, shocked but happy" Tara said again hugging her "And Levi, come here buddy" she said as he bounded towards her

Bobby walked over to Sue, put his arms around her and picked her up hugging her hard, so hard she struggled to breathe, placing her back on the floor he said "Please don't scare us all by leaving like that again"

"I want I promise, you're stuck with me know"

"We wouldn't have it any other way Shelia" he replied kissing her cheek "Levi, my old man come here" he continued as he moved to him, tail wagging happily "By the way Sparky you will pay for deceiving us, and boy it will be expensive"

The look on Jack's face said it all, he was going to pay for lying to the team and it was going to be expensive

D was next to greet her, "Sue, welcome back, the office has been far too quiet with you and Levi and by the way we are going to chain you to that desk and take care of any agents who even attempt to take you away again, we at the FBI have ways of making things look like an accident." he said smirking softly at her, before he too greeted Levi with a scratch

"D there will be no need for such drastic measures I'm not going anywhere, there are a number of things here in DC I'm not willing to give up, you guys being some of them" she said winking at Jack, who was leaning on her desk

"Oh and Jack, I hope your credit cards and wallet are nice and full, if not I suggest a trip to the ATM, lunch is on you and maybe even dinner." D added winking at Sue

Myles came up to her and she prepared herself for an onslaught of sarcastic comments and remarks but he didn't, to everyone's surprise including hers he hugged her tightly and simply said

"Welcome back, we need someone else with a talent like ours around this office. I know we had our rough patches but you will always mean a lot to all of us and the office wasn't the same without your grace, beauty and kind nature and I for one am very happy you returned to where you belong, you too Levi"

"Thank you Myles" she replied somewhat shocked and emotional

Tara was the first person to remember what Jack had said regarding Sue's job and tapped her arm to speak

"Sue, Jack said that our new colleague was to work solely as an analyst, but you were training as an agent what's going on?"

Sue moved towards where Jack was sat and stood slightly in front of him as he placed his arms around her waist causing the whole team to smile while she explained the reason for the change in her job even though she was sure they had worked out the reason

"When Jack came to the airport yesterday and told me he loved me, I left; well technically I left in reality I didn't even get on the plane. I realised as I walked towards the plane that I loved Jack so came back here to tell him, but he wasn't here only Lucy was"

"Is that why you don't look as shocked as the rest of us" Myles added

"Yep and I know what's coming next"

"Anyway after ringing Jack five times I realised where he was and made my way to the park with the water fountain"

"So that's where old Sparky was, you scared the bloody hell out of me when I saw the state of your apartment, the water all over the dripping on the floor, the half eaten sarnie on the floor not to mention the bandages"

"Yeah sorry guys, I guess I should have called. I was so upset when Sue left, I went home and saw her picture my mantle from the pool competition and had to get from there so I went for a run and as for the bandages and water they were from an ice pack I used on my hand when I hit my hand on the bedside table"

"I finally caught up with him and told him I made a mistake and that I loved him too"

"That's why you knew she was involved" Myles added "You're the one she's dating" resulting in Jack and Sue nodding in agreement

"So, I take it the change of job is so that you and Jack can date within the rules" Bobby added

"Yes, before I saw Lucy I went to see Ted and told him that I wanted to come back to DC but that I also wanted to be with Jack, so asked for his help regarding a transfer. Ted however, explained that he had spoken the higher ups and providing I remain an analyst and not train as an agent they would have no problems in us dating. I do have some rules that I need to work by but apart from that everything is the same"

"What kind of rules, nothing too bad I hope" Tara added

"No, I'm still allowed out in the field but only in the van, I am not allowed out on undercover missions either with or without a partner, my snitches will remain but I'm not allowed to meet them alone, I cannot conduct interviews and any meetings must be accompanied with a full agent but apart from that its business as usual"

"So when's the first date?" Bobby asked

"Last night he took her out on a date last night and he was there when I came home from staying with Grams, apparantly the building manager let him in but I'm not convinced" Lucy jumped in unable to hold her excitement in anymore, causing the whole team to laugh

"Bloody hell that was fast, nice one Sparky" Bobby added with a wink, not really relating to the date it was more because he was there when Lucy came home the following morning

"Hey I've waited three years to ask her out I wasn't wasting another minute and the building manager did let me in, he really did"

"He did guys honest, besides he's wearing different clothes to what he had on last night" Sue added hoping she sounded convincing

"Yeah yeah we believe you" Tara added in a sarcastic tone

"So come on we all want details where was this date" Myles added

"Sandy Point Beach, just outside Maryland, we had a picnic, watched the sunset and finally went for a moonlit walk up the beach before coming home. It was perfect" Jack answered as Sue kissed his cheek

"So I guess this means the undercover duo of Thomas and Hudson is officially off the books, however will you two cope" Myles added laughing

"It does, but who needs undercover when I have the real thing" Jack answered hugging her tighter

"I guess you were right then Sparky" Bobby added, as Sue moved slightly from Jack so she could read his lips

"About what"

"When you said the new Shelia was a knockout, you've always thought she was"

"Yep and she's all mine, so just to let you know I'm only sharing her when it's absolutely necessary, I am never letting her out of my sight or letting her go again" Jack added pulling her back to him

The team smiled as they hugged their returning team member, each one of them ecstatic that their little FBI family was back together again and Jack was right they were never going to let anyone take her away.

Wanting to know more about their date Tara and Lucy grabbed Sue and went over to the Tara's desk, the three of them laughing and giggling happily just as Ted walked by, hearing them he winked at Sue happy that she had fulfilled her promise from the day before.

As the group parted Myles and D planned a way to make Jack pay for lying to them about Sue's leaving, while Bobby sat on the edge of Jack's desk,

"So Sparky you finally got everything you ever wanted, you're with the woman you've been in love with for three years, she's still on the same team, she's in DC so I have one question when's the wedding?"

"You're right Crash I do have everything I ever wanted, well nearly. The only thing left is for Sue to be my wife so in regards to the wedding I suggest you keep Valentine's weekend free. I know it's only four weeks away but I am so in love with her, I just want to hold her all the time. I actually miss her right now and she's less than three feet away. I want her to be my wife as soon as possible; I went out last night and bought the rings before our date they are currently locked in my bedside table but hopefully on Valentine's Day they will be in its rightful place on her finger"

"Wow Sparky, I've never seen you this way before, not even with Jessica or Allie"

"I can't help it Crash, just look at her, everything about her is perfect"

Together the two friends looked over and watched how Sue sat and gossiped with the female members of the team as if she had never left. Bobby couldn't help but smile as he watched Jack watching her and he realised his best mate was head over heels in love, he may have thought at one point Jessica was 'the one' but there was no thinking involved where Sue was concerned she was 'the one' and it was evident on Jack's face.

Even though they were together Sue couldn't help stealing a glance at him only this time when their eyes locked they held the gaze and she realised she missed him, she missed his kisses, she missed having his arms around her all she wanted to do was be with him. Tara and Lucy watched their friends and they knew that very soon, Sue would be marrying Jack and Lucy would need a new housemate, they continued to watch them as Sue walked, well more like floated, over to where he was

"Hi beautiful" Jack said kissing her cheek

"Hi, so what are you two ladies gossiping about?" She asked laughing as she placed her arms around Jack's neck

"Just about how glad we are that you're back, every one of us is incredibly happy that you're our new team member but even more so because you two are together even though you lied to us about who it was we are still happy but Jack I can assure you it will be an expensive payback." Bobby said giving her another hug as he went over to Tara's desk leaving the couple alone

Turning back to Sue, Jack said "Now that we have a minute and I promised I would take you out this evening, so would you like to go to Citronelle's for dinner tonight?"

Before Sue could answer Bobby called out "You're treating us to dinner at Citronelle's, how nice of you Sparky we'll all meet you there at eight"

"What the? I was asking Sue to dinner not you lot"

"Yes but we warned you payback would be expensive so I think you buying us all, including Donna, Ted and Mary, dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in DC will be adequate payback, well for now anyway" D agreed

"Most definitely and I'm in the mood for a world class American lunch at KFI's, oh and thank you for offering to pay Sparky, shall we leave at say 1" Myles asked addressing the team, who all nodded and once again thanked Jack for being so generous, not that he had much choice in the matter

Jack widened his eyes, today was going to be an expensive day, it was going to cost him eight lunches and ten dinners at the two most expensive restaurants in DC but knowing his team it could have been a whole lot worse and the fact that it wasn't scared him a little, he knew they had something else planned, especially since Tara knew the owner of KFI, he just had to figure out what it was

"You ok" Sue asked when she saw the look on his face

"Yeah, it's just I have a feeling they are planning something, plus I have to buy eighteen meals today, so that wedding of your dreams I promised you..." he was silenced by her putting a finger on his lips

"Jack I'll help pay after all it was my idea to trick them you just went along with it. As for our wedding I would marry you wearing a paper bag in this office and not care. The only thing I really want on my wedding day is you standing next to me, everything else is irrelevant"

"That is the one thing I can promise you, that on your wedding day I'll be the one you're marrying"

"That's all I want" she said kissing his cheek

"Have I told you how beautiful you are and how much I love you?" he asked moving a piece of hair from her face

"All the time but it is always nice to know and I love you too baby, now come here a second" she said wiggling her index finger suggestively

Rising his eyebrows, he stood and pulled her tighter into him "So baby, what can I do for you?"

"This" she said, pulling him even closer before giving him a deep passionate kiss in the middle of the bullpen,

Jack and Sue were so caught up in their kiss they were completely unaware that thanks to a phone call courtesy of Tara not only would Jack be buying lunch he would also be cooking and serving it. A cough coming from the door made the team to look around and seeing the authoritative look of their supervisor they headed back to their desks and easily slipped into their usual professionalism but this time it was different, the same but different. After a few hours of investigation later, their two suspects were in jail and the case was solved.

"Oh look at the time" Myles stated as they all gathered in the bullpen "1pm, now correct me if I'm wrong but I believe lunch is on agent Sparky"

Bobby walked over slapping him on the arm "I do believe you're right, so Sparky do you have your wallet and a gracious smile ready to go?"

"Not to mention a black tie and comfortable shoes" Lucy added trying to suppress the laughter inside in her

That last statement from Lucy worried him, why would he need comfortable shoes and a black tie to eat Lunch, sure KFI was upmarket but it didn't have a dress code "Well I suppose we should get this over with" Jack said waving his wallet and smiling, as they all headed towards the elevator

"I really cannot WAIT to see what gonna be COOKED for lunch" Bobby said emphasizing the words 'wait'' and 'cooked' while looking at Jack, resulting in the other members including Sue, since Lucy had filled her in on the plan while Jack was interviewing a suspect, to double up with laughter

"Never mind the cook I really hope that red head is serving" Myles added with a grin

"Sorry Myles it's not her, according to Kenny that dark haired waiter is working; what his name Mac, or something like that" Sue added, causing Lucy to turn and hide her head in Myles arm as she tried to stop her laughter

"Ok you lot what's going on?" Jack asked

"OOO Sparky, you'll just have to WAIT and see" Tara added the laughter inside her getting more intense

Now Jack was really worried and as he looked his team he knew one thing, this meal was not only going to be expensive it was going to bloody painful as well.

**Please review xx I love reading them x **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here ya go finally managed to get this uploaded - one chapter left - I know I said that last time but this time I mean it - this one is the start of Jack's punishment **

As the team exited the elevator they decided that as the weather was getting warmer they would walk to KFI's and not take cars, it was only a short ten minutes walk away anyways. They had met Donna and Mary, Ted's wife outside the building and now the ten of them were all heading out to lunch, the pairing as they walked was obvious, Myles was in front of the group walking with Lucy, with Tara and Bobby walking at their side not really paying attention to them, D and Donna behind them along with Ted and Mary all four engrossed in a conversation. Finally Jack, Sue and Levi were walking with their arms around each a little further back from the rest of the group.

As they approached the restaurant Jack's nerves were getting the better of him, his palms were sweaty his heart began to beat faster, he knew he was in for a rough time if only he could work out what was going to happen.

"You ok baby?" Sue asked slowing slightly so no-one else picked up on their conversation, when she felt the change in Jack

"I'm fine I think, I guess I'm just a little nervous about what is going to happen at lunch. I know they have something planned I just can't figure out what" he replied as he turned to look at her

Stopping for a few moments Sue slid her arms around him as he did the same "Jack, everything is going to be fine, you know they have something planned for you, but I promise it's nothing bad, do you really think I would let them hurt the man I love, I'd like to see them try, they'd have to get through me first" she said with a wink and a grin

"Thanks baby, at least someone is looking out for me"

"You've always looked out for me, I thought it was time I returned the favour" She replied softly placing a kiss to a cheek

"Hey since you know what is gonna happen any chance of a little advanced notice" Jack asked using his best puppy dog eyes

Sue looked into his eyes and nearly caved in right there, but somehow a strength she never knew she had appeared and with a glint in her eyes and a giggle on her lips she replied "Dream on Sparky Dream on" before pulling him along to the restaurant

A few more minutes of walking the team arrived outside KFI, walking up the few steps at the entrance they were greeted by a man, who they all knew by name but only Sue and Tara recognised, it was Tara's best friend from collage, but Sue also knew him as he was a member of the Gym she attended, his name was Kenny Fields.

"Kenny, so good to see you, it's been a while" Tara said as greeted him with a kiss to his cheek and a hug, a gesture that caused the green eyed monster to develop in a certain Australian member of the team "Thank you for agreeing to help us out with this little matter" she whispered so Jack didn't catch it

"No problem sweetheart, always happy to help my favourite girl you know that, so shall we" he said offering Tara his arm, which really wound Bobby up, this man was openly flirting with his Tara

Walking in to the restaurant Jack felt more uneasy when he realised they were the only ones dining during what was a busy lunchtime in DC, 'something is definitely up here' he thought to himself as they entered the gothic style dining area.

Kenny, still holding Tara's arm led them all to the table and proceeded to pull out the chairs for all the ladies much to the jealousy of their male escorts at this man's constant flirting.

Once they were sat a tall man appeared from the kitchen with his angry, stressed out face and white jacket it was obvious he was the head chef, seeing this pre arranged signal Tara stood and addressed the team

"Guys we all know that this lunch as been organised for two reasons one to celebrate the return of our well loved member Miss Sue Thomas and two because her partner needed to be taught a lesson and even though having to pay for ten meals is a good punishment I believe that Kenny and Harvey here have a more productive and educational way of teaching him a lesson"

Harvey stepped forward and stood looking at Jack "Mr Hudson I presume", he said causing Jack to nod "Follow me please Mr Hudson"

As Jack stood looking confused, Bobby rose and looked at him "Jack, mate, you see the thing is even though you will be joining us for lunch, you can't until you design a menu, cook the meal and serve it to us" he said laughing as the look of horror and pure terror came across Jack's face

"I'm gonna what" he questioned

"Design a menu, prepare, cook and serve lunch" Myles repeated "would you like me to say it slower"

"No, I think I got it thanks, but I can't cook, I don't even know where to start"

"I can vouch for that" Sue added "he couldn't even make scrambled eggs on toast this morning, I came out of the shower to that magic smell of charcoal and burnt toast it was not pleasant"

"AH but this morning he was missing one vital ingredient" Lucy added

With the terror washing over him, Jack somehow managed a smile "What"

"Me" Harvey answered literally dragging him to the kitchen while the team sat laughing at his practically pleading glances

Walking into the kitchen Jack felt as if he was going to pass out, he was incredibly nervous it was bad enough that he would have to cook for the team never mind the added pressure of having Ted and Mary there as well.

"So Jack, take a look around and decide what two course you want to cook, one main meal and one desert" Harvey said

"I don't even know where to start or what half of this stuff is" Jack said as he stood at the entrance to the storage unit

"I'll help don't worry, just look in the fridge and choose some meat or fish and we'll make a start"

Jack stood at the entrance of the cold storage area surrounded by meat and fish, some of which he recognised but others he had absolutely no clue about. Deciding it was probably best to keep it simple, after all he was going to have to cook it, he choose simple chicken pieces, along with some strawberries, raspberries, red currants , crushed meringues and cream that he was going to use for a dessert his mother always made

"Great choice Jack" Harvey answered "There are a number of things we can do with chicken, so any ideas?"

Jack laughed he was kidding right, the only chicken dish he knew was 'Aunt Peggy's Fried Chicken' and there was no way he was attempting that "I have no idea, I never cook"

Harvey laughed this guy really was hopeless in the kitchen "Tell you what Jack, why don't you tell me what you like to eat and we'll go from there"

As Jack thought of the different meals he ate he began rattling off recipes without even realising it "Chicken Stir-fry, Caesar Salad, lemon chicken, garlic chicken"

"Ok, see you can do this, how about a chicken stir-fry? You can cook the chicken in the pan, add some veggies, a little soy sauce and some seasoning and you're done."

"Yeah really easy" Jack added with a sarcastic tone

Walking over to the vegetable store Jack picked out some red and green peppers, mushrooms, cashew nuts, bamboo shoots, onions, a selection of herbs and finally some noodles which would be crisped up and added on top.

"OK Jack, go tell the group what you will be serving for lunch"

"Oh you are kidding I really have to be their waiter and read them the specials"

"Yep, it's all part of your punishment, but not before you put on these" Harvey added handing Jack a bow tie and waiters jacket

Jack knowing that arguing was pointless put them on over his white shirt and headed for the door with a deep sigh Jack entered the dining area where he team were eagerly waiting his return, each one of them laughing loudly at the sight of Jack dressed in the waiter's outfit

"Looking mighty spiffy there Sparky" Bobby teased

"Yeah you really look... What the word I'm looking for? Terrified? Horrified? Myles added

Jack ignoring their laughter and jibes spoke up "Hello everyone I'd like to introduce myself, my name is Jack and I will be your waiter today, the special of the day is chicken stir fry with crispy noodles followed by berry crunch for desert."

"Sounds lovely" Sue added trying to reassure the man she loved while of course hiding her laughter

"Thank you, lunch will be served in approximately twenty minutes, but in the meantime can I get anyone a drink?" Jack asked as he got out his notepad from his pocket along with a pen to write down the orders of four glasses of lemon soda, two apple soda, three glasses of water and a bowl of water for Levi, before he headed towards the bar area to retrieve the drinks, relieved the bar man would be serving them and not him, though he did have to carrying them back on a tray to his team members.

Walking slower than he ever had before he made his way to the team and carefully placed the tray of drinks on the edge of the table, the slight clinking noise of glasses, triggering something in Levi who was sleeping just near Jack's feet and of course being a hearing dog he had to inform his mistress, standing rapidly Levi knocked Jack who consequently stumbled into the tray knocking over the nine glasses of liquid soaking the table cloth

"Levi Down!" Sue commanded "Sorry honey, you know some days he takes his job way to seriously, I don't think he realises its lunch time and he's supposed to be taking a break"

"Thanks, sorry about that everyone, if you bear with me I'll get more drinks in the meantime please follow me" Jack said as he led them to a clean dry table before heading back to the bar shaking and slightly panicked. Sue watched him closely at first she had thought this plan was a good idea but something wasn't right, she knew Jack getting too stressed out was not good for his heart so went to the bar where he was now stood in the hope of helping him relax and see this as the joke it was.

"I can't do this babe, I've already spilt drinks, how on earth am I going to cook, I'll probably set fire to the bloody kitchen"

Placing her arm around his waist she leaned in closer, "You can Jack, it's just a bit of fun, Harvey is right there helping you, I have complete faith in you, everything will be fine, you're Jack Hudson remember super agent, the one all the bad guys fear and like I told you earlier I'm not going to let you get hurt, so you ready to try this drinks thing again?"

Jack took a deep breath to calm his shaking hands, "I'm ready babe lead the way", he replied turning around walking just as slow as before, this time however he managed to place the drinks on the table and give each person their glass without anymore incidents, before escaping into the kitchen ready for torture part two.

**please review x **


	13. Chapter 13

**Awww guys we've reached the end :-( Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, added the story, just everything it means a lot xx **

**I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story I know I have had a blast writing it xx I may even write a couple of one shots to follow up if you think I should just let me know xx **

Jack slowly made his way back into kitchen ready to deal with the fact that the easy part of this punishment was over and that serving drinks and designing a menu was nothing compared to what was going to happen next, he was going to have to cook, even the thought scared him, he was lucky if he didn't burn coffee.

"So Jack are you ready?" Harvey asked as they moved towards the cooker

"No, but I don't suppose I have a choice"

"You're right you don't, but don't worry its honestly not going to be as bad as you think, why don't you start by simply cutting up the veggies"

Taking a deep Jack picked up the knife and began chopping in the way Harvey showed him with his knuckles bent and before long he found he was actually enjoying it, he could see why some people loved to this all day every day. His nerves were starting to calm and the thought of preparing something from scratch was making him feel proud.

Taking the chicken from the packets, Jack changed chopping boards, as per Harvey's instructions, and proceeded to slice the pieces into smaller chunks.

"You're getting the hang of this Jack" Harvey remarked as the ingredients built around Jack

"I can honestly say it's not as bad as I first thought, but the cooking aspect will probably be a different story, I hope you fire extinguishers are working"

"They are, not that we are going to need them, you just need a little faith in your abilities"

Jack smiled and realised Harvey was right, nothing bad was going to happen he was going to do this. As per Harvey's instructions Jack put the chicken in the now hot wok. Jack breathed a sigh of relief as the chicken gently cooked in the pan, but it wasn't long before he smelt that familiar smell of burning food and the panic set in once more

"Shit!" he yelled in frustration, much to the amusement of the head chef

"Don't panic Jack, keep cool, it's fine we have plenty, we'll call this Levi's share I'm sure he want mind that you've burnt it, go get some more chicken and we'll try again"

Jack couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, Harvey was right Levi wouldn't care as long as it was food that dog would eat it no matter how it tasted. Coming back to the work area Jack once again sliced his chicken and put the pieces back into the wok to try again. Two more attempts later, Levi had a full bowl and the teams chicken pieces were cooling slightly.

"Good job Jack" Harvey praised

"Thanks I'm actually beginning to enjoy this"

"Ready to tackle these veggies"

"Bring them on"

Jack picked up the mushroom and onions and placed them in the wok but once again his cooking ability kicked in and he had to start over, two mushroom cartons and four onions later he had enough to feed the whole team and placed them in the separate wok with the chicken. Twenty minutes, four peppers, two bags of cashew nuts and three bags of bamboo shoots later Jack finally had enough stir fry cooked for the whole team, and Levi, well he had enough discarded food to keep him fed for a week.

"Well it is official Jack Hudson can cook" Harvey said slapping him lightly on the shoulder "Now about this dessert of yours"

"This I can make, there is no cooking involved, you just throw it all in, add some cream, a little strawberry sauce and you're done"

"If it's that easy, get on with it then" Harvey ordered

Jack doing as he was told grabbed a bowl, crushed the meringues, added the fruit and the cream he whipped, stirred it all together and it was done"

"MMM, this stuff is lovely" Harvey commented, "Mind if I steal the recipe for the menu?"

"Carryon, I'm just glad you're still breathing and I haven't poisoned you"

"No chance I have the stomach of Iron Man, So you ready for the next part, putting all the stir-fry in one pan with the herbs and sauce for mere seconds before serving, but you have to be really quick when you mix it or it will burn"

That last part made the nerves appear in Jack again and compared with the heat in the kitchen he was starting to feel slightly dizzy

"You OK Jack" Harvey asked

"What, yeah, just the heat, I kind of thought the hard part was over"

"No quite but honestly as long as you keep stirring the food it will be fine"

"Ok, just give me a second"

"Take your time"

Jack breathed deeply trying to calm himself, he needed to stay calm; he knew getting too stressed out was not good for his heart condition, sitting on a empty crate, his thoughts turned to Sue and he began to relax, he was doing this for her, her support was getting him through this. Jack couldn't help but smile as he looked up and saw Sue heading in his direction; it was as if she sensed he was panicking, but now it was her who looked panicked as she saw the pale look on his face.

"Jack honey, are you ok?" she asked crouching down to his level, so she could see his face

"I'm fine babe honestly, just the heat, I went a bit dizzy for a second but now I'm fine, so what can I do for you?"

"Nothing much just smile" She said as the camera appeared from her hand, "The team wanted record of you in a kitchen not only cooking but also to prove you hadn't burnt down the kitchen, but I convinced them it would be better if I went instead of them, I thought you'd prefer seeing me than having the guys winding you up"

"Thanks baby, I owe you one"

"Anytime" she said pulling him up "So how about you pay up right here, right now" she winked pulling him into her

Before he could answer her, her lips were on his in a passionate kiss, his hands slowly tracing down her back, while hers traced up his arms

"Oi, Hudson, Thomas I suggest you continue this later, I don't think our fire extinguishers are capable of putting out a spark that hot" Harvey called out causing Jack to smile against Sue's mouth and her to look at him sceptically

"What" she asked as he leant back

"Harvey thinks we need to stop before this gets a little too heated and the fire extinguishers are needed"

Sue turned her head and saw Harvey standing there smiling, she had completely lost her senses when Jack kissed her and forgot she was in a restaurant kitchen and not her own home. "Sorry" she mumbled embarrassingly before escaping out of the kitchen

"So did that little distraction help with the nerves" Harvey asked laughing

Jack didn't answer he just smiled before turning his attention back to the food, added a small pinch of chives and some soya sauce to the ingredients, thirty seconds of intense stirring and shaking later the dish was cooked. Harvey moved towards him with a selection of plates in his hands and Jack divided the chicken stir-fry between the ten plates before adding the crispy noodles. He stood back for a few moments to admire his work and felt relieved at the fact that apart from a few burnt ingredients it wasn't the disaster he imagined it could be.

"Good job Jack, now it's time to serve it"

"Great!" he answered sarcastically, before picking up three plates and headed back to his team and the applause they gave him.

"Dinner is served" he said as he headed towards the table, placing Sue's in front of her he kissed her cheek and mouthed "Thank you for everything I couldn't have done this without you" earning him a wink and the smile he loved so much

A few moments later everyone had new drinks and their food.

"Well Sparky I think you can join us for lunch since you did cook it, but I hope you realise that lying to your friends is not a good idea and will in fact lead to punishment no matter how happy the lies make us" Bobby said in a firm voice

"I do and I'm sorry for lying, but in my defence I knew you would all be happy when the truth came out, let's just call my lies payback for everything you lot have put me through over the years"

"Oh that hurt Jack, we have never done anything to... Oh never mind yes we have" Tara added

"Well eat up then, I've just spent the last hour cooking this food, the least you can do is eat it" Jack said as everyone sat there looking at the plates in front of them

"You first, that way we'll now it is safe, dying from food poisoning is not on my agenda for today" Myles added

Jack picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of chicken, rather than Myles's hand, and ate the tender piece all the while glaring at Myles "Happy now"

"Much, if you're willing to eat the food I guess the rest of us should" Myles said ignoring the look in Jack's eyes

The team all ate their lunch with gusto, each one of them commenting on how tasty it was, as was the desert Jack prepared and served. Once lunch was finished, Ted, Mary, D and Donna all excused themselves as they had meetings and appointments they had to attend, before he left Ted informed the team that as there were no new cases they could have an extended lunch break, to celebrate Sue rejoining the team.

As the four adults left Bobby stood once more and Jack felt his heart sink, 'oh no what else could they have planned' he thought silently to himself

"Don't panic Sparky", Bobby stated "We have nothing else planned for you this is more aimed at Sue"

Now it was Sue's time to look panicked, she had hoped she had gotten away with her part in their little deceit "Me, why me, I haven't done anything" she said trying to sound innocent

"We know that Miss Thomas, we just all thought we would properly welcome you back to the team with a little gift" Bobby said before looking at Tara

"Sue, you are a valuable member of our team, you possess a skill that the rest of us can only dream of having. Even though the promotion was a great opportunity for you no-one of us ever wanted you to leave, even though it meant you and Jack could be together, we were all selfish, we wanted to keep you too ourselves. When you said that you were leaving something in the team broke off, it chipped, but now your back the team has been repaired, the chip has gone. So to show you how much you mean to us all we went out and got you a little gift" Tara said as she handed Sue a box

With tears in the teams eyes even the guys, following Tara's speech, they all watched Sue open the box

"Wow" she said as she chocked back the tears, while looking at the large wooden picture frame with the word 'family' etched in the top, smiling she looked at the picture inside, it was the whole team, taken not long after Ted joined "**It's beautiful" **she continued, signing for emphasis "and its right, you guys are my family and that is why I couldn't leave you, any of you and I can promise you that no matter what opportunities come my way unless they are in DC I will be turning them down, some people are worth more than promotions and you guys are top of my list"

"To Sue" Myles added lifting his glass

"To Sue" everyone else added

As the lunch ended, Jack paid the expensive bill, and the team stood to head back to work Bobby looked at Jack comforting his emotional girlfriend as she looked again at the frame and couldn't help but smile at the change in their relationship. Jack had everything he had wanted since Sue entered his life a little over three years ago, he had the love of the woman who held his heart, he had the job he loved and more importantly it was obvious he was going to have it forever. Their new relationship may have caused the end of the old team but Jack was right it was still the same, the same but different

"I guess you were right Sparky" Bobby called out

"About what"

"It being the end"

"Yeah I was, but you forgot one important thing Crash"

"What"

Jack turned his gaze to Sue and cupped her cheek before he spoke

"That there are no endings just new beginnings."

**Please review xx **


End file.
